Ghoul School From Hell!
by Jayden Reviews
Summary: (This story is a multi crossover between Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School [minus Scooby, Shaggy, and Scrappy], Enid from Ok K.O! Let's Be Heroes, and various of Horror movie slashers.) The government agreed to send the most deadliest killers to a private school for ghouls and monsters to teach them the importance of society. Will they change or will they continue being monsters?


**Chapter 1: Welcome to School Bitch! Part 1**

Late night outside the Pentagon, a helicopter is landing out the front making the Secretary of Defense and various other employers walk outside. After the helicopter land, two armed guards came out with one middle aged woman and a man with a portable oxygen supplier. "Principal Grimwood, Vice Principal Kramer I'm so happy that you two could make it," greeted the Secretary. "Oh yes, we're so happy for you to invite us Mr. Secretary," said Principal Grimwood with a smile. The secretary chuckled; "Please, call me Mr. Carter; lets head inside for our meeting," said Mr. Carter. "Yes, let's do that," said Vice Principal Kramer. Everyone started to walk inside the Pentagon,

* * *

meanwhile everyone was sitting inside the meeting room; Mr. Carter started the meeting while standing near the edge of the table, "Thank you everyone for coming in this hour, some of you might be confused about why we are having this meeting or what this meeting is about. This meeting is about allowing 6 famous serial killers to the Ghoul School." The employers gasped and started chattering to each other, Mr. Carter quieted everyone down, "I know, I know, it sounds like a bad idea," said Mr. Carter. Mr. Carter was than interrupted by one of the male employers, "You damn right it's a bad idea!" yelled the employer. Another employer continued, "Yeah it could easily go wrong!" said the employer. All the employers continued to chat until Mr. Carter quiet them down once more. "Please everyone calm down, I'll explain everything. Now, I did my research on these murderers and I had an idea that might change these kid's lives; of course, Principal Grimwood and Vice Principal Kramer already knows about this and they agreed to help them." said Mr. Carter. One female employer raised her hand for a question, "Sir, how do we know if this would work? they might not cooperate and murder a bunch of kids," said the employer. Mr. Carter quickly answered the woman's question, "I'm glad you asked, that is why we will place explosive chips inside their brains and cuff a leg bracelet that will give them a warning that the chip will explode killing them instantly; and before any of you ask, the chip will automatically explode if they try to take off the bracelet or try to harm their leg or try to get rid of the chip in their brains." answered Mr. Carter. Another employer asked a question, "Will the chip automatically explode if they get hold of a weapon?" asked the employer. "No, the bracelet will give them a warning if they grab hold a weapon; but it will automatically explode if they use a school supply for a weapon, we know because we will place camera everywhere in their classroom," answered Mr. Carter. One last employer asked a question, "Which serial killers did you choose?" asked the employer. "I'm glad you asked." said Mr. Carter. Mr. Carter turned on the projector for everyone to see and saw a profile of 6 murderers, Mr. Carter switched to the next slide to see the first murderer. "The first one is..."

**Frederick Charles Krueger A.K.A the Springwood Slasher**

**Age: 18 **

**Date of birth: September 20, 2001**

**Weapon of choice: a glove with finger knives**

"Frederick (or Freddy) Krueger was born in Springwood, Ohio. His mother was raped by at least 100 psychopaths so it's unknown who's his father is. Freddy was given to adoption to an abusive alcoholic, when Freddy was 4, he tortured and killed various of animals and was bullied for it. When Freddy turned 13, he started to murder his bullies, his adoptive parents, and other kids in his neighborhood. Freddy was soon to be arrested but was released early making everyone in his neighborhood furious. After Freddy was released, he continued the murder until he turned 15; the parents found Freddy in the boiling room (where he usually kills his victims) and burned him alive. After his death, Freddy somehow managed to enter kids dreams and if he kills them in their dream than they die in real life. One night, a girl named Nancy Thompson from Elm Street was able to help us arrest him by pulling him out to the real world. Freddy is now 18 and is placed behind bars where they have a neck bracelet to prevent him to enter people's dreams to escape." After Mr. Carter was done explaining, he switched to the next slide.

**Jason Voorhees**

**Age: 18**

**Date of birth: June 13, 2001**

**Weapons of choice: Machete or an Axe**

"Jason was born in a small town called Crystal Lake in New Jersey. Jason was born with a deformity which caused him to be bullied; when Jason was 10 years old, Jason attended camp but sadly drowned by his bullies. His mother Pamela Voorhees blamed the counselors for not paying attention to her child; Pamela was driven insane and started killing the campers but died by getting her head chopped off by a camper named Alice Hardy. After the massacre, Camp Crystal Lake was closed until it was reopened and with no surprise at all, the campers were being murdered again but by Jason Voorhees. How is Jason doing this you may ask? Just like Freddy he came back to life becoming an undead with super strength and immortality. One day we were able to ambush Jason and capture him putting him behind a super secure prison making it impossible to escape." Mr. Carter switched the slide to the next serial killer.

**Charles Lee Ray A.K.A Chucky the Killer Doll**

**Age: 17**

**Date of birth: March 9, 2002**

**Weapon of choice: Knife, Axe, Hammer, etc.**

"Charles was born in Hackensack, New Jersey. Charles was raised by an Irish American mother and an Australian immigrant father who would usually beat Charles and his mother. Because of the abuse, Charles mother hung herself when Charles was only 10 years old. Charles was then sent to care and was mostly bullied during his life until he turned 14 years old. Charles than met a voodoo doctor to teach him voodoo magic. When Charles turned 15, he has grown tired of his bullies and started murdering them one by one; originally, he chocked his victims giving him the name the Lakeshore Strangler until he was shot to death by the police inside a toy store. Before Charles passed away, he switched his soul with a Good Guy Doll to escape from death. Charles than changed his name to Chucky and lived with a little boy named Andy Barclay, Chucky stupidly told Andy his real name and Andy told us during a murder investigation that took place outside of their department building. At first, we didn't believe him because who would believe in a 6-year-old boy, but soon after one of the police officers announced that he was being under attack by a small man that's dressed up as a Good Guy Doll and that convinced us that little Andy was telling the truth. So, soon after we caught Chucky before possessing Andy's body in the mental hospital. Right now, Charles is 17 years old and is living behind bars with a straight jacket on tight." Mr. Carter switched the slide to the next serial killer.

**Roger Jackson A.K.A the Ghostface Killer**

**Age: 19**

**Date of birth: July 13, 2000**

**Weapon of choice: Buck 120**

"Roger was born in Woodsboro, California. Roger lived a good descent life with his mother, father, and his little brother named Stu Jackson. One day, Roger realized that his parents were arguing each day and night until they decided to have a divorce because Roger discovered that his father was having an affair with a woman named Maureen Prescott. Roger was furious and decided to wear his last Halloween costume and stalk and kill Maureen starting with a phone call. Roger continued with these murders during the night while in the day he lived his normal life. The police started to suspect him until he secretly formed a club for taking a roll of the Ghostface Killer. This group is similar to a cult and more people started to join until we found Roger as the real Ghostface killer; the cult quickly fell off and Roger is behind bars with his suit because he told us before going to jail, if anyone sees him without his mask again than he'll murder every single one of us when he is released." Mr. Carter changed slides to reveal the next serial killer.

**Michael Audrey Myers A.K.A the Halloween Killer**

**Age: 18**

**Date of birth: October 19, 2001**

**Weapon of choice: Chef's knife**

"Michael was born in Haddonfield, Illinois. Just like Roger, he lived a normal life with his mother, father, and his older sister named Judith Myer. But, one Halloween night when Michael was 6 years old, Michael began to murder his older sister with no reason at all. And for that, he was sent to the Sanitarium until he turns 21 years old. During Michael's time, he was spent with a doctor named Sam Loomis. Doctor Sam told us the first time he met Michael, Michael wouldn't say a single word and saw nothing but pure evil through his eyes. Michael now turned 18 years old and escaped the Sanitarium during a Halloween night and stalked a high school girl named Laurie Strode. After Laurie escaped from Michael, we were able to capture him and locking him up for good." Mr. Carter changed to the last slide for the presentation.

**Judidiah Sawyer A.K.A Leatherface**

**Age: 16**

**Date of birth: August 27, 2003**

**Weapons of choice: Chainsaw and a hammer**

"Judidiah was born in Newt, Texas. Out of the other serial killers in this presentation, Judidiah is simple minded and only kill people out of self-defense or he's commanded to by his three older brothers, he even eats his victims and wear his victim's flesh to cover up his skin disease. We were able to capture Judidiah by shooting a tranquilizer at him and putting him to sleep. We were able to learn more about Judidiah and discover that Judidiah doesn't talk but always make weird noises, scream, and have strange movements, so we figured that he's not crazy like his family is but mentally handy capped."

Mr. Carter turned off the projector and the lights automatically turned on. "Does anyone have any questions?" asked Mr. Carter. All the employers started to raise their hands and Mr. Carter picked one. "Sir, no disrespect at all but this idea is insane; these serial killers are evil, how do you expect this school to change their ways?" asked one employer. Principal Grimwood quickly answered the question; "I can answer that, in Ghoul School we help teach monsters, killers, and spirits every school subject but mostly help them feel welcome and show them that not every human is not bad as the people who treated them before," answered Principal Grimwood. Vice Principal Kramer than continued for Principal Grimwood; "Basically what she's saying is that it's our job to help these types of people, right now there is murder and hatred sitting in these kid's mind and it's nothing new for us," answered Vice Principal Kramer. Another employer started to ask a question; "So are these kids going to class with the students?" asked the employer. "Not quite, we usually don't do this but since these kids are super dangerous, we've decided to put these students in an empty classroom and a bullet proof glass so the teacher can be protected with a student to give us a status report at the end of the day," answered Principal Grimwood. The employers started to chat to each other until Vice Principal Kramer interrupted them; "Calm down this student helped us before," said Vice Principle Kramer. "Okay but it's still a student, what if they attack the student or assault the student?" asked one of the employers. Vice Principal Kramer started to grow a little bit annoyed but calmly answered the question; "They won't, because the bomb inside their head will activate; you just have to trust our word that the student will not be harmed at any cost," said Vice Principal Kramer.

* * *

2 weeks later outside the Ghoul School; ghouls, ghost, and monsters are spending time with their friends, especially 6 female students. A teenage Frankenstein with pale skin and black hair with white streaks on the side, a vampire with lavender skin and a dark purple dress, a werewolf pup with orange curly hair, a transparent blue ghost with a high-pitched laugh, a young mummy with a pink bow tie, and a witch with long pink hair. The girls continued to laugh until the ghost continued her story; "So he said 'why did you crash into my party?' and I said 'What? I'm just here for the boos'," said the ghost. The girls started to laugh hysterically, "Oh Phantasma, your stories are fangtastic," said the vampire. "Yeah, you're always in a crazy situation," chuckled the Frankenstein. Suddenly, a man's voice came from the speakers; "Good morning student, can I have Enid in Vice Principal Kramer's office please". The girls started to gasp but Enid just sighed, "Oh no Enid, are you in trouble?" asked the pup. "No, I'm sure he has a task for me; I'll be right back," said Enid. Enid than walked inside the school to go to the office; Enid walked inside the office and saw an old man behind his desk while silver spheres are flying around and organizing papers. "Identify yourself young lady," said the old man. "Oh, my name is Enid; I was sent here from the announcement," answered Enid. The old man's facial expression changed into a pleasant face, "Ah yes Enid, Vice Principal Kramer is waiting for you," said the old man. "Thank you, Mr..." the old man quickly answered for Enid, "Tall Man." Enid shook her head and walked inside the other room, the room was dark but it only had one lamp with a small puppet with red swirls on its cheeks is laying near the lamp. "Please Enid, sit down and close the door behind you," ordered Vice Principal Kramer. Enid did just that and sat down on the chair, Vice Principal Kramer than slowly turned his chair to face Enid. "Hello Enid, how is your morning so far?" asked Vice Principal Kramer. "It's...been good I guess," answered Enid. "That's good, I'm guessing you've already met the new secretary huh?" asked Vice Principal Kramer. "Yeah, um...what did you call me in here sir?" asked Enid. Vice Principal Kramer than sat up straight and cleared his throat. "Well, I guess it's time for you to know," said Vice Principal Kramer. Enid was confused, "Know about what?" asked Enid. "We want you to watch over some new students' tomorrow," answered Vice Principal Kramer. "Oh, that's it? Sounds easy enough," said Enid. "But these are no ordinary students, these students are famous serial killers," said Vice Principal Kramer. Enid was thrown off guard, "What? Why me?" asked Enid. "Because you helped us many times before..." before Vice Principal Kramer could finish his sentence, Enid quickly interrupted, "Yeah but not with psychopaths!" said Enid. "Well there is a first for everything," said Vice Principal Kramer. "I'm sorry Vice Principal Kramer, but I don't think I'll accept for this task," said Enid. "It's not a choice Enid, they are getting ready to be sent here," said Vice Principal Kramer. Enid started to panic a little, "What do you mean 'It's not a choice'? Why can't anyone else do it," questioned Enid. "Because you're more responsible than any other student in this school; now there is no need to panic, they will not have any weapons and if they tried anything than the bracelet on their leg would make a beeping noise to warn them that if they keep continuing than a chip in the back of their heads will explode and kill them instantly," said Vice Principal Kramer. "Okay but..." before Enid could finish, Vice Principal Kramer interrupted her, "No buts, now you should go, the bell is about to ring anytime soon," said Vice Principal Kramer. "What? Wait, I still..." suddenly, the door behind Enid opened releasing the light from outside. "It's time to leave Ms. Enid," said Tall Man. Tall Man than grabbed Enid in the arm; Enid tried struggling but Tall Man's grip grew tighter and began to drag her out the door. "Oh Enid, I forgot to mention that at the end of the day for tomorrow, give us information on what happened so we can keep up on our new students," said Vice Principal Kramer. Before Enid left the room, she took one last glance at Vice Principal Kramer making the door shut right after she passed the door.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Washington D.C., a tone of guards gathered around a jail cell getting ready to raid inside the cell. Freddy got up from his bed and started intimidating the guards, "Come on! I'm right here!" screamed Freddy. The guards busted the cell open and quickly held Freddy down and stuck a syringe in his neck making him fall fast asleep. Meanwhile in a different cell, Jason heard the commotion and got up from his bed to see what was going on. Before Jason walked closer to his cell, an open pipe came out of the wall and a gas started to fill inside Jason's cell, making him feel a bit woozy and fell face first to the ground. Inside Chucky's cell, Chucky is sitting on the floor with his eyes shut until his cell opened up. A female doctor walked inside with a syringe, "Well it's been a while since I've gotten a visitor," chuckled Chucky. The woman ignored Chucky and walked behind him; "Hey, what fuck do you think you're doing?" questioned Chucky. Chucky started to struggle until the woman stuck the syringe behind his neck making him pass out. Ghostface is lying on top of his bed until the guards busted inside the cell and started holding him down. Ghostface started to struggle until the stabbed Ghostface with a syringe making him stop struggling slowly. Later in Michael's cell, Michael is standing near a wall and looking at the blank wall. The guards broke inside the cell trying to put Michael down but Michael wouldn't budge and started fighting back; Michael knocked down 2 guards and grabbed one of the guard's nightstick and started beating the guards that grabbed him. After Michael beat 4 guards down, one guard was able to stick the syringe on the back of Michael's neck, making him fall to the ground unconscious. Meanwhile in Leatherface's cell, Leatherface was walking around his cell in circles while making strange moaning noises until one of the guard's shot a tranquilizer on his upper arm making him fall to the ground. An hour has passed and the doctors rushed to put 6 of the killers in the same large bright empty office room. The doctors placed all the killers in a circle and started their operation; the doctors started to turn the killers around to operate on the back of their heads, but one doctor tried to take Ghostface's mask off but Ghostface quickly grabbed the doctor's arm. "If you take my mask off than I'll send a photo to your family of you hanging and guts falling off of your stomach!" said Ghostface out of aggression. The doctor fell backwards out of terror; the other doctors checked on Ghostface and tested if he was awake. "He's still unconscious," said one doctor. "H-How did he do that? that's physically impossible!" said the terrified doctor. "I'm not sure, just cut a hole and stitch it right back when you are finished," commanded the doctor. The terrified doctor was a little hesitant but he shook his head of agreement. An hour has passed outside the office, Mr. Carter was sitting in the hallway patiently until one of the doctors opened the entrance door to confront Mr. Carter. "Well?" asked Mr. Carter. "The surgery was a success sir," said the doctor. "Good, is the ankle bracelet attached to them?" asked Mr. Carter. "We are now doing that, the last one is probably hooked up right as we speak," said the doctor. Mr. Carter and the doctor walked inside the office to check and they saw one of the other doctors put the last ankle brace on Michael's ankle. "It looks like it's all finished Mr. Carter," said the doctor. "Fantastic! Now it's time for the tricky part," Said Mr. Carter. Mr. Carter grabbed his walkie talkie from his back pocket to speak through it. "This is Mr. Carter; bring every guard and grab six handcuffs, it's time to take these boys too school," said Mr. Carter. Later after, a group of guards came to the office to handcuff the killer's hands and legs together. "Alright sleepyheads, nap time is over!" yelled one guard while banging the wall with his nightstick. All six of the killers slowly woke up and sat up from the hospital stretcher; "Good morning to you too officer," chuckled Freddy. "Shut up and get your asses up, you sick fucks are going to a special place," said one of the guards. All six of the killers got up from the hospital stretcher and stood in next to each other waiting for orders. "Good, now that you all are up here is what's happening; all six of you are going to a certain school tomorrow," said the guard. "What! That's complete bullshit! Why do we need to go to school? I would rather stay in my jail cell!" exclaimed Chucky. "Shut it Cabbage Patch Kid! You all are going to school because you are ordered to go if you like it or not!" said the guard. Ghostface started to chuckle, "What's so funny horse face?" questioned the guard. "It's just, how do you trust us? We all had a fucked up history and we could easily murder every student in that school," said Ghostface. "We don't trust you at all, that's why we put an explosive chip in the back of all of your heads. It won't instantly blow up but the bracelet will make a loud beeping noise if you plan or try to murder anyone; but it will instantly explode if you try to take the bracelet off, try to take the chip off, or even trying to escape 50 feet away from the school, if you want to explore outside the school than you need a guardian with you. Of course, you could wear a mask if you want, some of you need it especially you burnt face," said the guard. Freddy chuckled, "Yeah fuck you too," said Freddy. Two other guards grabbed two masks for Jason and Michael and gave it to them. Jason and Michael starred at their masks and slowly put it on their face. "Now that's over, everyone get in a single file line now!" commanded the guard. The killers listened to the command and lined up to shortest to tallest. "Alright follow me!" commanded the guard one last time. The killers than started to follow the leader guard outside of the Pentagon where a helicopter is waiting. The killers than boarded the helicopter one at the time; "They are ready to go sir," said the guard. "Good, tell the pilot that it's time," said Mr. Carter. The guard nodded his head and sent a signal to the pilot of the helicopter, the pilot raised a thumbs up and took off the helicopter.

* * *

The next day outside the Ghoul School, everyone was gathered outside waiting for their new guess. Everyone was excited except for Enid; Enid was trembling in fear, she tries to calm herself down but nothing seems to work. 'Okay Enid calm down, there is nothing to be afraid of; they are just new students...that are murderers...and could potentially kill me,' Enid thought to herself. Enid continued to tremble until Phantasma appeared through Enid's stomach; "Hey Enid!" said Phantasma out of excitement. Enid fell down to the ground out of shock, "Fuck Phantasma, you scared the hell out of me!" exclaimed Enid. Phantasma started giggling a little, "Sorry Enid" chuckled Phantasma. "Jeez Enid, you're still worked up about this?" asked the pup. "Yes Winnie, I am very worked up about this," snarled Enid. "Oh dear, there is nothing to be afraid of," said the vampire. "Oh, she should be afraid," said a creepy raspy male voice. The girls turned around to see a tall pale clown with red hair and wearing a white clown suit holding a red balloon. "She should be very afraid because they are not ghouls, they are humans; humans that takes pleasure of harming anyone or anything. Humans that is psychologically damaged and feel nothing but anger towards this world but would be satisfied to see this whole world burn to ashes. Humans that other humans call them heartless monsters," said the clown with an eerie smile on its face. Before the clown could continue, the helicopter finally arrived to the school making every ghoul cheer in excitement. "Well, it looks like the new students are here," said the clown. The clown continued, "I should go now, good luck you're going to need it," chuckled the clown. Before the clown left, he looked at the small mummy and crouched down to give her a red balloon. "Ah phooey, ignore that weirdo Enid, everything is going to be alright," said Winnie. The helicopter finally landed outside the gates; the guards opened the front entrance to let the killers out of the helicopter. The killers than walked off the helicopter one by one and starred at the school's entrance before walking inside.

To Be Continued


End file.
